


You could be mine

by supersvtn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, Rock Band AU, Seventeen - Freeform, Songfic, Wonhui - Freeform, bad boy junhui cute boy wonwoo, but theres also fluff and love and cuteness just waiT, i did start a longfic i cant believe, idk - Freeform, there will be smut and a lot of swearing, theres also drugs and drinking and sex and rock and roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersvtn/pseuds/supersvtn
Summary: Junhui lives a happy life with his band, his friends and not giving a fuck about anything. Until something changes that.





	1. Love is a social disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy girlies!!  
> i'll add more notes in the end of the chapter, i just wanna warn you that the story does begin with junhan being a thing. don't worry, this IS a wonhui fic.

“Alright, one more time from the start!”

Seungcheol yelled, making everyone stay in position to practice the song again. 17 Highland was a rock band, a quite small one, whose members were the cool guys from the second year of music graduation, in the Amapola University. Seungcheol on the main guitar, Jihoon on the keyboards, Jeonghan on the drums, Junhui on the bass and Seokmin with the vocals. They started the band just for fun, but recently they had started to play in small pubs and clubs near the uni.

They had been playing all night, it was their friday nights fun, surrounded by some bottles of cold beer and packs of cigarettes. They would play at a pub the next day, gaining some money in exchange. It wasn't much, but it was enough for them to maintain their wild life and vices. Everything was the way they wanted, no big worries.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Junhui woke up Saturday morning in a deplorable way he was already used to. The five boys lying all over Seungcheol’s room, on the sofas, the bed and, in Junhui’s case, on the floor. Boxes of pizza thrown in some corner along with empty bottles of beer, the smell of nicotine impregnated on the air. He was the first one to wake up, sun rays peeking thru the dark curtain of the living room. He got his phone to check the hours. 13:46.  
He got up and went to Seungcheol's kitchen, to drink a cup of water and check his phone in peace before waking up the others.  
He answered some messages, decided to leave some others without a reply. Minghao told him he could come to watch him play tonight, and he was just about to answer that when he felt long, cold fingers touch him on his sides, giving him some chills.

“Good morning, hot guy.”

Jeonghan's familiar voice penetrated his ears, the long haired boy speaking in a low tone, right next to his ear, before starting to leave open mouthed kisses on the Chinese boy's neck. Junhui shut his eyes and threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Jeonghan's tongue in him.

“Ew, get a room you fuckers.”

Jihoon's voice got the boys back to earth, but Jeonghan kept hugging Jun from behind.

“Not like you and Seungcheol are any more subtle.” Jun said with his bad morning mood voice. “What time do we have to leave today?”

“I don't know, we have to be there at 7pm.”

Jihoon sat on one of the benches next to the kitchen's counter and got himself a giant cup of coffe.

“Right, that's enough time for me to go to my room and take a shower. I’ll be right back.” Junhui said, while putting on his sneakers and looking for his keys. “You coming?” He directed that question to Jeonghan. 

“Sure. Can we pass by my room so I can get some clean clothes?” 

“That's fine. See ya later, strawberry.” 

“I swear to god Junhui if you make fun of my hair one more time I will rip out every strand of hair of yours with my own hands and you'll be the one we'll make fun of.” 

Jun laughed loudly and opened the door to leave, Jeonghan following him. “I love you too, Jihoon.”

^*^*^*^*^*^

The five boys entered Seungcheol's car, on the way to the Pub Fiction. Jeonghan and Junhui making out on the way, Jihoon complaining about the way Seungcheol drives and Seokmin singing random songs.

They got in the place, a small, dark saloon, the bar on the right with some purple and red neon lights. It was still empty, the boys had to arrive a few minutes before its opening. 

After about 30 minutes the people started to get there, each one different, but still looking all the same. Dark makeup, clothes, girls with a strong red lipstick, guys with leather jackets and tattoos.

The boys got on the stage, to perform a 1 hours long show, then 1 hour of break, and 1 more hour of show. They loved it, all these people who had no idea who they were jamming to their favorite songs, played by some punk random boys. They loved that.

Junhui spotted some people from their uni, and also Minghao in the middle of all those people. He was with Mingyu, as usual, and they watched the show as if it was an epic rock band, maybe just the excitement to see someone they actually know playing on a stage.

Junhui’s posture on stage was perfect. He did have that fuck-off personality on real life, so playing a bad boy attitude on stage wasn't that hard, making even more easy the fact that he was good with acting and working with his body. Some girls stared and giggled, some, more brave, would write their numbers on a napkin and throw it on the stage. Not that they were famous, like, no way. They were just hot. Five hot guys with a decent band. 

Junhui got off the stage after playing for the first hour. The place was full of people and the air was heavy on his chests, sweat dripping in his forehead. He leaned on the balcony, asked for a beer and started drinking, watching the other people have fun. 

“Hmm, hey, Junhui, right?”

A deep voice spoke beside him. He looked to his side to find Jeon Wonwoo, a guy from the same course as him. He was dressed all in black, black eyeliner slightly blurred, hair purposely messy. 

Junhui recalled in his memory to remember if he had ever spoken to him, but he really couldn't remember. Wonwoo was the nerd, good guy, always nice to everyone. He was really cute though.

“Oh, yeah, hey!” Junhui approached and greeted him with a handshake.

“I didn't know you and the other guys had a band. Pretty cool, to be honest.” Wonwoo took a sip from his drink, probably some sweet drink, if it would tell by the pink collor of it.

“Oh, yeah, it's been a time we do. But it's been only a few months we play in public spaces like here.”

“Ah, I see. I liked it. You guys are very good.”

Junhui chuckled, feeling strangely nervous.

“Nah, not really. We're ok.” 

Wonwoo smiled, a sweet smile making his noise wrinkle.

“I hope I can get to see you play again.”

Junhui smiled, preparing himself to answer one of those obvious answers when Minghao reached him, yelling and hugging the boy.

“Hey Juni, that was awesome!”

“Thanks, hao. I really didn't think you'd come. Where's your big dumb boyfriend?”

Wonwoo was still near them, but as Junhui started his conversation with Minghao, he silently walked away, leaving the boys alone.

“He went to the bathroom. Hey, wait, was that Wonwoo? You talk to him?” The boys started to walk to were the other guys were, Minghao looked at him with a quizzical look.

“Well I was just standing there and he started talking to me. I didn't even know he came to this kind of place anyway”

Minghao shrugged while they reached the other boys, all of them talking so loudly it seemed like a bunch of children. As soon as they got in the table, Jeonghan came to him, and kissed the brunette with a hot, frenzy passion, hands all over eachother as soon as the kids started. 

“Ew,” Minghao said, looking at the boys kissing. He sat on Mingyu's lap, passing his arms behind the tall guy, and catching up with whatever subject they were talking about.

After a long make-out session between Jeonghan and Junhui, it was already time for them to go back in the stage. They played for another 1 hour, everyone in the place enjoying the music. They were energetic on stage, gaining attention from a few people who actually looked at the stage.

^*^*^*^*^*^

“Wow okay I'm so fucking tired,” Junhui announced, already in Seungcheol's car, getting groans in response from all the boys. He lit a cigarette and started smoking, the cold air from outside the window blowing against his face.

“Y'all going to my room?” Seungcheol asked, already used to have everyone going to his room in weekends.

“Ah, Cheol, can you leave me at my dorm? I really need to rest in my own bed tonight.” Junhui asked.

“Sure, Jun, anyone else?”

“I'm staying at Junhui's,” Jeonghan said.

“Alright. Don't forget to use condoms!” Seungcheol said, smirking while looking at the two boys.

“Nah, we don't like them. Don't worry we're both healthy and none of us will get pregnant.”

“Can you please stop being gross and talk about your condom preference with someone else?” Jihoon said, completely done with that conversation.

“Alright, alright, whatever,” Junhui answered, leaving the car as they got in his dorm, “we're leaving, pink fairy. See ya.”

Jihoon turned to look at Junhui with a deadly glare and, if Junhui was still in the car, Jihoon would totally manage to punch him from the front seat.

Jeonghan and Junhui got into the latter's dorm, immediately throwing their bodies into the small navy blue couch. Junhui grabbed a joint he had in his pocket and lit it, offering it to Jeonghan. 

Junhui and Jeonghan had this thing for some time. They weren't dating, not at all, but they always hooked up and this was convenient for both of them. They could openly be with other people, but in case not, they would be there for sex and pleasure. Junhui had no interest in relationships, he had his friends, someone to fuck with anytime he wanted, he had his life and nothing was missing. _Relationships only bring problems, there is no such thing as “true love” or this kind of shit,_ he used to think.

They finished smoking, and went to the Chinese's bed, to look for some pleasure and then sleep. 

Junhui was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm that's it for the beginning!  
> I'll try to make every chapter's title a rock song's, as well as the fanfic's name.  
> The fanfic's name is for Guns n roses' you could be mine. And the chapter name is for bon jovi's social disease. If you listen to the songs, it would be great, because their lyrics bring a little of the feeling of each chapter I post!!  
> I'll try to post often, since I'm on vacation from work, I'll probably post frequently. I already planned each chapter of the fic so it'll be easier for me to do so.  
> Don't worry too much about Junhan!!! I'll promise wonhui will start soon.  
> Please, if you like the fanfic, i'd love if you comment, because it gives me more motivation to write~  
> If there is any mistakes, feel totally free to warn me, since english isn't my first language. You can also find me on my twitter, which is @supersvtn.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I feel super excited to write this fic~~  
> Se yaaa~


	2. You ain't the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo turns out to be a problem to Junhui.

The sound of the alarm woke Junhui up for another day of classes. He groaned, staring at the ceiling for some minutes before actually getting up.

 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Seokmin, his roommate said, or sang, receiving a bitter “good morning” in response. 

 

Junhui started to change, putting a regular black jeans pants and whatever shirt he found on his room’s floor. “How do you manage to be so positive every fucking morning?” 

 

“Well, I love mornings. It's important and healthy to start the day with a good mood.” 

 

“If you say so,” Junhui answered, heading to his bathroom to brush his teeth and apply a good amount of eyeliner, trying to hide a little his shit face.

 

They walked to the campus Cafe to get ready to tons of study and things that gave Junhui a headache only to think about it.

 

“Oh, shit, I forgot, I can't stay with you this morning,” Seokmin started saying when they reached the Cafe, “I have an assignment with that Seungkwan guy from my class. We're going to practice singing a little.”

 

“You sing every fucking time how is that even necessary,” Junhui said it more like an statement than a question. Seokmin just shrugged, waving at Junhui as he left. 

 

The chinese boy entered the cafe, no one he actually knew in sight. He just grabbed his espresso and sat at the back of the place, hoping no one would come to bother him.

 

A few minutes passed when he saw Wonwoo entering the store. Wonwoo saw him, and Junhui greeted him from his seat, with a small nod. The other boy ordered his drink and started walking in Junhui's direction.  _ No way,  _ the brunette thought, watching the other boy get to him.

 

“Is it empty?” Wonwoo asked, already pushing the chair in front of Jun’s seat.

 

He stared at Wonwoo for a few seconds, considering whether he should let or not the boy sit with him. “Hmm, yeah, sure.”

 

Wonwoo sat down, with his big cup of chocolate frappucino. “I didn't know you were the kind of guy who comes to cafes.”

 

“What the hell, is there a kind of personality for that? And well, you don't seem the kind of guy to go out on a saturday night to listen to rock and roll either.” 

 

Wonwoo smiled small, taking his drink from a white straw, making a cute pout on his lips. “I guess we both are judging by appearances here.” 

 

Junhui kept looking at him, without knowing what to say. 

 

“I don't know why you're even talking to me actually. I thought your bond was with the good guys.”

 

Wonwoo laughed at Junhui, who didn't understand what was so funny in first place.

 

“Are we back in highschool now?  _ Stick to the status quo _ kind of shit?” 

 

Junhui kept his unamused look, not getting a word of what Wonwoo was talking about.

 

“Looks like one of us never watched High School Musical,” Wonwoo said, more to himself than to the boy in front of him. “It’s kind of childish that you think the “normal guys”’ he formed quotation marks with his fingers, “can't talk with the cool kids from the class. Anyway, you seem like a nice guy, and we know eachother since the beginning of uni, so why not?”

 

“I'm not a nice guy.”

 

Wonwoo chuckled, getting up from his chair, his drink still by the half of the cup. “Right. I’ll walk to class then, not-nice guy.”

 

Junhui shut his eyes, thinking of how much of a dumbass he just was. “Wait,” Wonwoo turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. “I’ll walk with you. We're going the same place anyway.”

 

Wonwoo raised one eyebrow at him, but accepted the self-invitation anyway. 

 

“What were you doing on the pub that night?”

 

Junhui tried to start a conversation, trying to make up for his bad education. He could be a bastard but Wonwoo was a nice guy. He should take it easy.

 

“Ah, well, I was with some friends in there. One friend of mine, Soonyoung, really likes that place and he always asked us to go there with him, so we went.”

 

“I see.. what did you think?”

 

“It's a nice place. Your band really rocked. I was surprised to see students playing there.” Junhui looked at him with a question mark on his face. “Ok, ok, I know most of these small bands are made by students and stuff, but I knew you, and you actually play very well, so I was surprised.”

 

That made Junhui smile, a small smile but still a smile. “I get it. If you want, I can tell you the next time we play somewhere, so you can take your friends.”

 

“I’d like that. Feel free to tell me.”

 

Jun nodded, and the boys went back to silence for some time, and Wonwoo had to break it.

 

“I suppose you have a girlfriend.”

 

Jun looked up at him with confused eyes, until he spoke up again. “This ring.” Wonwoo explained simply, pointing at the ring in Junhui's hand.

 

“Oh, no, no. It's the band's ring. We all have it. I wear it on this finger because I think it looks better there.”

 

“Oh,” Junhui could see the other boy smile by the corner of his eye, “that's good,” he added.

 

Junhui preferred pretended he didn't get what was going on and just nodded. They got in the class and Junhui went to his seat, in the back of the class and Wonwoo went to meet his friends, all of them in the very first row of chairs.

 

Classes goes normally - and by normally it means Junhui sleeping on half of them, and on his phone on the other half. He packs his things and gets ready to go home, but is stopped by Wonwoo, again.

 

“Hey, hi, um, can I follow you? Our dorms are in the same building.”

 

“How'd you know that?” Junhui asked without even answering the boy, but they start walking together anyway.

 

“I've seen you in there a few times, we do the same route, so..”

 

Junhui is slightly irritated by how the boy keeps acting  _ that way _ with him. He's been quite hostile to him, and he couldn't understand how he kept trying.

 

“Listen, Wonwoo..” the black haired guy looked at him. “I don't fall in love, okay?”

 

“Um… sorry?”

 

“It's just. You came out of nowhere and talking to me, and you just don't seem to mind my personality, and you even asked me if I had a girlfriend, I mean, until saturday I couldn't even remember your name correctl…”

 

“Hey man, calm down. We're just talking? You've got a quite high self esteem, uh? Chill.”

 

Junhui suddenly realized that he's just been a jackass. He kept walking in silence, a loud, uncomfortable silence. God, why.

 

“I'm sorry. It's just you're a nice guy and I don't think I'm used to this. Really, sorry”

 

Wonwoo smiled.

 

“Don't worry, it's not a big deal. And I will not fall in love with you.”

 

Junhui just looked at him with sorrow, but feeling slightly better to see that Wonwoo didn't take that to the heart.

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^*^ _

 

Junhui got to his dorm to find Jihoon, Seungcheol and Seokmin lying on the floor, playing video games. 

 

“Hey there assholes.”

 

They all hummed as answer and Junhui threw himself on the couch, watching the boys play for a while.

 

“Hey guys, do you know that Wonwoo guy?” he asked a few minutes later, the other boys kept staring at the screen.

 

“You mean that nerd weird guy from our class?” Jihoon said.

 

“Yeah, that one. You know him?”

 

“Nah, I don't think I ever talked to him,” Jihoon turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised, “why's that?”

 

“Nah, nothing. He started talking to me out of nowhere.”

 

“Well, he's a weirdo,” Seokmin was the one to talk now, “but he's quite handsome.” He smirked to Junhui for one second, not wanting to distract his attention from the TV for too long.

 

“I can talk to him for you if you want.”

 

“Nah, I'm fine. You're the one he went for.” He spoke in a teasing tone. “Besides, I think I've seen him with Soonyoung once.”

 

“Who the fuck is Soonyoung?” Junhui asked, trying to hide his lowkey interest on that information.

 

“The president of the Dancing Club?” Seokmin looked at Junhui to see if he would know who it was, but Junhui kept an blank face. “Whatever. I've seen them kissing at a party I went and they spend a good amount of time together.”

 

Junhui now remembered Wonwoo mentioning this guy, Wonwoo’s friend that made him go out last saturday night.  _ Shit,  _ he thought. Wonwoo has a boyfriend and all the shit he said to Wonwoo now sound  _ even more  _ stupid.

 

“I didn't know he was gay.” Seungcheol said, finally joining the conversation.

 

“Yeah, I’m fucking done with all these gays. Thanks god I’m straight. Don't even know why I'm friends with you.” Junhui said, with a playful smile on his face, making everyone laugh out loud.

 

“Okay, say what you want, I think you have a crush on him.” Seungcheol said, with that goofy smile of him.

 

“He's hot. But not my type.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “And who in the world is your type?”

 

“Maybe if there was another Wen Junhui, that person would totally be my type.” He answered, getting up from his seat to go to his bedroom, hearing a “yeah, pretty humble of you,” from Seokmin.

 

“Humble is my middle name!” He yelled from his room, laying on his bed to watch whatever shit he found on netflix.

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^*^ _

 

“Fuck, Seokmin, I’m leaving.”

 

Junhui said irritatedly from the door.

 

“Wait!! I just need to, fuck, put on my shoes.” Seokmin said, clumsily looking for his sneakers, while Jun waited impatiently for him. 

 

They left the dorm for another day of classes, the cold air blowing against their faces. The leaves on the trees had an orange color and some were already starting to fall onto the ground, coloring the streets with that tone.

 

They stopped by the Cafe, not wanting to take too long on it. If it weren't for Seokmin, Junhui probably wouldn't even have come, but the other boy would act childish and ask  _ pleeease  _ with a tiny voice and Junhui wouldn't stand that. 

 

They both sat on one of the tables, talking about random stuff. It's been some days Seokmin has been bothering Junhui about having a cat. Junhui would say, endless times, that animals were not allowed on the campus, but Seokmin would say that no one had to know about it, and cats are pretty quiet.

 

“Seokmin, I am NOT trying to get kicked out of the university, at least not so soon. We can get a fish if you want.”

 

Seokmin was ready to whine all over again to Junhui, but was stopped by a deep voice.

 

“Hey, Junhui..” the boys looked up to find Wonwoo, who sat on the seat next to Junhui. Seokmin glanced at Jun with a look the latter knew well, making him roll his eyes, before actually talking to Wonwoo.

 

“What's up. Um, this is Seokmin, I don't know if you know him.”

 

“I do know him. Hi, Seokmin.”

 

Seokmin raised one hand as a greeting, wearing that gigantic smile of his.

 

“I didn't know you were friends with Jun,” he said, watching carefully Junhui's reactions. 

 

“We’re n-,” Wonwoo looked at Junhui with a teasing grin and changed the turn of his sentence. “Actually, Junhui thinks I want to be his boyfriend.”

 

Junhui deadass  _ choked _ on his drink, eyes widening while Seokmin burst in laugh. He turned to stare at Wonwoo with a  _ what the fuck  _ glare, but Wonwoo still had a big smile on his face, making his nose wrinkle a bit.

 

“He even said he  _ doesn't fall in love _ . Pretty original to me, to be honest.”

 

“Well, you  _ do  _ look good together.” Seokmin was still laughing frantically.

 

“It was a misunderstanding. I already apologized.”

 

Junhui buried his face into his hands, trying to hide the irritating blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Don't worry,” Wonwoo began, “I know I am an amazing boyfriend material. I don't blame you.” 

 

Junhui had his eyes covered but he could  _ hear  _ Wonwoo and Seokmin laughing at eachother as they both stared at himself.

 

“Ok, enough. Me and Seokmin literally have to go now, bye Wonwoo.”

 

Seokmin got up from his seat, still chuckling. “Yeah, see ya Wonwoo.”

 

“See ya!” He answered from his seat, watching the boys leave.

 

_ What is this guy thinking, for god's sake,  _ Junhui thought, ignoring Seokmin making fun of him all the way to class. 

 

“I’ll tell Jeonghan”, “I can't believe what I just heard”, “Junhui and Wonwoo sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G”.

 

They got into the class and Seokmin  _ obviously  _ went to tell  _ everyone _ about what just happened.

  
He was screwed. At least Seokmin forgot about the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I already have chapter 2 ready.  
> By the way!!! Yes, all the characters of the fic have the same age, to fit the plot!!   
> The chapter's title is based on Guns n roses - You ain't the first.  
> Yes, most songs used for chapter titles will be gnr songs, sorry for that.  
> What did you think? Please comment if you like, of if there's anything I can make better!


	3. Bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, anybody could be bad to you, you need a good boy to blow your mind.

Junhui stared at his Musical Perception II test. 

 

“Junhui.” Jihoon said with a serious tone looking the other straight in the eyes. “You're gonna fail the semester if you continue that way.”

 

Junhui looked at him with a blank face. Deep inside, he was hating himself for that enormous “D” written in a red pen.

 

“Don't worry Jihoon, I've got this.”

 

Seungcheol looked at them, with a concerned look in his face. All of the other boys did well on their tests, getting “A”s or “B”s. Junhui and everyone knew he had to stop procrastinating during classes. 

 

“No, you don't got this, dumbass,” Jihoon had a strong tone of voice, the reason why all the other boys were afraid of him. “Starting today, you will leave your phone with Seungcheol until the classes finish. And I  _ will not  _ let you sleep during classes, don't fight me.”

 

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon, then to Junhui, who had his mouth opened in disbelief. “He's right, Jun. We can't just watch you sink like that and do nothing. Give me your phone.”

 

“What if I don't?”

 

“You're kicked out of the band” 

 

Junhui couldn't believe Seungcheol actually agreed with that in first place. He kept looking at his friend, as if waiting for him to say this was all a big joke, but Seungcheol had a serious, yet sweet look in his eyes. 

 

The chinese sighed, grabbing his phone from his pocket and delivering it to the other boy. 

 

“Great. And no skipping classes too, unless it's an emergency. We clear?”

 

Junhui just looked at Jihoon angrily. This was all extremely unnecessary in his mind. He knew he had to focus on classes more but he could do it by himself. There was no need to treat him as a child. He sat back in his seat, the next 40 minutes turning out to be the longest 40 minutes of his life.

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^ _

 

“Can I help you…?” 

 

Junhui was now looking at Wonwoo, the weirdo boy who's been strangely bonding with him in the past two weeks, standing in front of his door.

 

“Oh hey, hi, um… the last time we've been on the Cafe together you left this.” Wonwoo handed the other boy black earphones, its thread completely tangled. “I know it's been a week or so but I've been very very busy and I don't have your number, so.” He shrugged.

 

“GOD I've been looking for this like  _ hell _ thanks god it was with you,” he picked the object and threw it over the kitchen's counter. “Thank you, Wonwoo.” His words were sincere and, for the first time, kind. “Want to come in for a while?” 

 

“Oh, no no, I really must go now. I just wanted to give it to you.” 

 

The chinese boy smiled, nodding at the information.

 

“Ok then. I don't wanna waste your time. Again, thank you Wonwoo. I depend on that to live.”

 

Wonwoo laughed for a second, his expression softening after. “You're never a waste of time.”

 

The hall light turned off, and Junhui stepped forward to reactivate the movement sensor and turn in on again, swinging one arm up and down until it worked.

 

He was now a few centimeters away from Wonwoo, black eyes met black eyes and he found himself admiring Wonwoo's beauty. He had a beautiful, shiny black hair, usually intentionally messy. His eyes were naturally outlined, making it more interesting the way Wonwoo added a little bit of brown shadow and eyeliner. His lips were thin and pink, and his jawline was sharp and defined, giving him a manly look. He had a choker he used almost every day, black with a silver pendant on it.

 

Wonwoo was too analyzing Junhui's features, and their breaths were mixing, making him painfully aware of how close they were.

 

“You know, you can kiss me if you want. I said I won't fall.”

 

Junhui locked his gaze with Wonwoo's, the latter's eyelashes batting in his cheeks ever so slightly every time he blinked.

 

“You're a nice guy. You care for others.”

 

The hall’s lights went down again, but this time no one made a move, the lighting from inside Jun's dorm being the only source of light for the boys.

 

“You know, Junhui, not only because I care about others I'll fall in love with you. You should learn how to be more-”

 

Wonwoo's words were cut by Junhui's mouth in his, starting a not so harmonized kiss, since the taller boy was caught off guard. He took some time to properly kiss back, putting his hands on Junhui's hair and face, caressing him softly, while the other had his hands on Wonwoo's waist pulling him closer carefully. Their tongues gently exploring the other's mouth, smooth as velvet, with slightly cautious movements.

 

Wonwoo was the one to end the kiss, trying to stabilize his breathing. He removed his hands from Junhui with gentle movements, watching the other do the same. He smiled at Junhui shortly, before turning around to leave. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator, but turned at Junhui before.

 

“You see? No big deal.”

 

Junhui leaned on his door stop and crossed his arms, these seconds of the other turning to leave being enough for him to light up a cigarette that he kept on his mouth. “Yeah, I guess so. No big deal.” 

 

The elevator arrived, and Wonwoo got in. “It was good though. Bye, Jun.”

 

Junhui chuckled and waved at Wonwoo, saying goodbye before entering his dorm.

 

It was good indeed. But good wasn't the exact word to describe it. It was... different.

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^*^ _

 

“So you won't play anywhere today?” 

 

Mingyu and Minghao were friends with the boys from the band, along with Chan. They were freshmen but they were cool, actually, Seokmin was the one who presented them for the other guys, they all known each other from the Gyeonggi province, Seokmin’s hometown.

 

“Pretty much,” Seungcheol answered Mingyu’s question, before grabbing a few potato chips and shoving it into his own mouth. 

 

The seven boys gathered in Seungcheol's dorm, just like they did most weekends, to drink beer and talk shit. All boys were distributed in Seungcheol's room in various ways, some at the floor, some at the couch, some at the bed. They would eventually change positions after a while, but the layout would be mainly the same.

 

Junhui was sitting on the couch, Jeonghan sitting on his lap. He played with the boy’s long hair, curling it into his own fingers from time to time. “When is our next schedule?”

 

Jihoon looked from the TV to him for a second before he spoke with a bitter tone. “When you get good grades, scumbag.”

 

Jun rolled his eyes, and Chan watched them curiously. “Is Jun hyung getting bad grades?” He had a genuine curiosity and innocence in his voice.

 

All the other boys from Junhui's year hummed in response, causing the younger boy who asked look worried.

 

“Don't worry Chan, my parents mr. latino and ms. peach are already managing to bother me enough about that.”

 

Jihoon groaned, looking at Jun with a  _ you-better-prepare-yourself-cause-i-will-kill-you-later  _ look. “I think you should stop whining and see that we are doing this for your own good. Thank me when you pass all your finals.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Jun answered, trying to finish that subject as soon as possible.

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^ _

 

By the time of 5am all of the boys were sleeping, bodies thrown all over the room, some in uncomfortable positions. 

 

“Yah, Jun!” 

 

Jeonghan kept his tone low, in an attempt to not wake up the other boys. After a two or three shakes of the other's shoulder, he finally looked at Jeonghan, with sleepy eyes and a yawn from deep his soul.

 

“I can't sleep. I can't find a comfortable place to sleep here, can we sleep at your room?”

 

Junhui blinked a few times, trying to process the information on his brain, until he finally nodded and got up, leaving the room as silently as he could, Jeonghan following him. 

 

They reached his room in less than five minutes, and went straight to Junhui's bed. Junhui lied down with his arms wide open and Jeonghan adjusted himself on his side, using one of his arms as a pillow.

 

“Yah, baby, if you were needy you could've just told me” Junhui smirked at Jeonghan, who laughed and hit him weakly on his chest.

 

“I know I can, but I really couldn't sleep in there,” Jeonghan traced lines with his fingers on Junhui's chest, the latter wearing nothing but his navy blue sweatpants, “but, you know, since we're here…”

 

He lifted his head to look at the black haired boy, his own mouth looking for the other's for a kiss. Junhui smiled and took Jeonghan's mouth with his own

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^*^ _

 

After doing what they wanted to do, Jeonghan and Junhui sat near the dorm’s window, smoking a cigarette and looking at the dark blue sky full of clouds and a glowing full moon hidden in between.

 

Jeonghan was savage. Junhui liked that. He enjoyed the way the other had an easy going personality and he liked how he could switch his mood from angel to devil in seconds. Every time they hooked up, Jeonghan was always unstoppable. Jun liked that. The hands-all-over thing, the heavy breathing, the never stopping stimulation. But, this time, something had him thinking. Junhui could lie and say he didn't care, but he knew he could use some softer kind of affection. He remembered Wonwoo's kiss. The way he wasn't in a rush to touch Jun erotically, the way his hands rested softly on the boy's hair and face. Wonwoo was so delicate it was almost as Jun was afraid to break him if he held him too tight.

 

“Yah! What are you thinking? You look so serious.”

 

Jeonghan’s thin voice brought Jun back to reality, making him shake his head as an attempt to let go of those thoughts. The long haired boy was looking at him, his arm resting on the window and his head resting on his arm, looking something among the definition of ethereal. 

 

Junhui smiled loosely at him. “Don’t worry. I was just thinking useless thoughts.”

 

Jeonghan got up and, moving closer to Junhui, adjusted a strand of hair of the chinese boy that was in his eyes. “Let's go sleep now?”

  
Junhui looked at the clock on his wall. 6:27 AM. He nodded and followed Jeonghan on their way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh today's chapter title is not inspired by a rock song. It's bang bang by Jessie J, when i heard ioi's version of it i thought the lyrics fit exactly to this fic haha. Hmm thanks for reading!! Please let me know if there are any mistakes. I hope all of you had a merry christmas and i wish you all a wonderful new year!! Please, comment if you like, I'd appreciate~ see ya!


	4. Wild in the streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes this town ain't pretty, but you know it ain't so bad. Just like a girl who looks so happy, when inside she's so sad. In here we got this code of honor. Nobody's going down. You don't walk in vain through the kid's parade. 'Cause this is my hometown.
> 
> (Bon Jovi - Wild in the streets)

“Ok but we should definitely try that one.” Seokmin claimed, walking with Jeonghan and Junhui on their way to the class. He recreated their default shows playlist, seemingly very excited for the others to approve.

 

Jeonghan analyzed the paper in his hands, checking song by song. “Hmm, it seems nice, but you should talk to Seungcheol instead. He's the leader.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but it'd be better if I had someone's approval before talking to him.” Seokmin explained, “what you think, Jun?”

 

Jun took the paper from Jeonghan's hands, looking at it for some seconds before finally speaking up. “It's good. But I don't think we should add Estranged to the setlist. Too many instrumentals is going to make the people sleep.”

 

Seokmin nodded, sincerely considering Junhui's opinion. “We can ask Jihoon to rearrange it, though,” Jeonghan suggested, and the other two agreed.

 

“Yeah, that song is amazing. If the strawberry milk gets to rearrange it, we’ll..”

 

“Yah! Good morning!” 

 

Junhui's words were cut by an already known voice. Wonwoo joined the group, naturally starting to walk to class with them, obviously choosing Junhui's side to stay. The three boys answered with monotonous  _ good mornings _ and  _ heys.  _

 

_ “ _ Here,” Wonwoo said to Junhui, while handing the chinese boy his phone. Junhui looked at him as if asking what the hell he was supposed to do with that.

 

“Give me your number.” Wonwoo explained, instantly making Jeonghan and Seokmin watch the couple with attention.

 

Junhui hesitated for a moment. “Umm, sure, I guess.” He tapped his number into Wonwoo’s phone quickly. Wonwoo took the phone from his hands as soon as he finished typing, and saved his number as “바보”.

 

Junhui saw it and instantly hit Wonwoo in the arm, making the taller boy to do nothing but laugh in response.

 

“Hmm, can we know what is this all about?” Seokmin asked, curious about that sudden intimacy they seemed to have.

 

“Jun is mad because I saved his number as  _ idiot, _ ” Wonwoo explained.

 

“What? I thought he already got used to being an idiot.” Jeonghan joined the sudden attack to Junhui.

 

“I hate you all,” he simply said. “Text me so I can save your number too.”

 

Wonwoo smiled a little bit sarcastically. “I'll do it later, cutie.”

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^ _

 

**from: unknown number**

_ 17:21: hey there (^_-)-☆ _

 

**from: 바보**

_ 17:22: how should i save your number _

 

**from: unknown number**

_ 17:22: flawless jeon wonwoo _

 

**from: 바보**

_ 17:22: nice try, but no _

 

**from: jeon wonNO**

_ 17:23: what will it be then?  _

 

**from: 바보**

_ 17:23: guess we'll never know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

 

**from: jeon wonNO**

_ 17:24: idiot _

 

Jeonghan spied that short conversation from his seat on Seungcheol's sofa. He poked Junhui on his side, looking at him with a smirk.

 

“So, um.. what's up with this Wonwoo guy?” He asked, and, instantly, everyone in the room turned to look at Junhui.

 

“Eh.. why are you all staring at me like that? Nothing's up, Jesus,” he sighed while the other boys kept staring at him without saying a word, as if expecting for him to say more. “He just got my number today, what's so fantastic about it? All of you have my number.”

 

“Yeah, but except for Jeonghan, none of us would give you the succ,” Seungcheol grinned stupidly at Junhui, too bad his goofy smile didn't last long due to the pillow Junhui threw in his face. 

 

“What the fuck is your problem,” Junhui bitterly said. “So no one can politely start talking to me that you immediately think we're going to fuck? You sound like a fucking pervert.”

 

“Yah, you should definitely invite Wonwoo for your party on saturday, Cheol.” Mingyu was sitting in a corner, hugging Minghao who was sitting on his lap. 

 

“God, I will totally do that,” Seungcheol said, laughing, and all the other boys, except for Junhui, laughed and yelled in approval. 

 

“Don't get so pressed, Juni,” Jihoon said with an obvious ironic cute tone. 

 

“You all suck.” 

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^ _

 

**from: jeon wonNO**

_ 14:42: hey _

_ 14:42: does you our any of your friends know how to do a decent haircut? _

_ 15:27: ….jun? _

 

_ ^*^*^*^*^ _

 

“Here.” Jihoon handed Junhui his own phone, while leaching classes. He really was dead serious when he said he would keep Junhui's phone, and even more serious when he said he wouldn't let the boy sleep. But, if he were to be honest, his productivity at uni was really increasing. 

 

“I didn't know you were the type to not check your phone during classes,” a teasing Jeon Wonwoo appeared, joining the other five boys in their way to their dorms. The air turned awkward in a second, Seokmin and Seungcheol quietly giggling. Junhui tried his best to ignore his five year old friends and keep a decent dialogue with the foreign guy.

 

“I'm not. It's just I've been trying to focus on classes more lately,” he explained, with a smile on his face. 

 

Jihoon immediately interrupted the conversation. “He meant we decided to take his phone in classes or we'd kick his ass,” he and Junhui changed death glares, Jihoon finally getting revenge for the times Jun made fun of his hair.

 

Wonwoo laughed really loud, tapping Junhui on his shoulder teasingly. “Don't worry. I'm not judging.”

 

Junhui rolled his eyes. “Of course you're not.” He took his phone from his pocket to see whatever was so important that Wonwoo sent him to start this discussion.

 

“I can do it.” He randomly said, getting Wonwoo’s attention from the talking he was having with the other guys.

 

“Sorry?” He blinked twice, looking at Junhui with curiosity.

 

“Cut your hair. I can.. do it, you know.”

 

“Oh, um, great! Are you busy now?”

 

“Not really. Come over.”

 

“Okay,” Wonwoo smiled small, now realizing they just reached the building. The other guys said their goodbyes, each of them wanting to reach their dorm as soon as possible. 

 

“I guess I’ll go with Jicheol by now and.. I’ll go to our dorm later,” Seokmin said, with a ridiculously big smirk to Junhui, not leaving time for the latter to even protest. Each one of them followed their way, leaving now just Wonwoo and Junhui.

 

“Jicheol, huh? That's a creative name.” Junhui saw that Wonwoo was trying to start a casual conversation, so he decided that was best if he just followed the line.

 

They were now standing in front of Jun’s door, the boy impatiently looking for his keys. “Yeah, it's easier and shorter than to say Jihoon and Seungcheol, so we refer to them like that sometimes.”

 

They entered Junhui's dorm, Wonwoo didn't mind to follow Junhui and just sat on his couch, taking his time to explore the place with his eyes. Junhui noticed that Wonwoo kept staring at the big LPs collection on the shelfs. “You can touch it if you want.”

 

Wonwoo turned his head quickly to Junhui, an interrogative look on his face. “Sorry?”

 

Junhui scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little bit awkward. “The… the LPs, I mean.”

 

“Oh, sure. The LPs.”

 

Wonwoo turned his head again, leaving Junhui to stare at the back of his neck, but Junhui definitely felt the irony on his voice on the last sentence.

 

The chinese boy headed to his bathroom, looking for his scissors and perhaps a little bit of oxygen because  _ damn  _ he couldn't breathe properly next to Wonwoo. He supported himself with his two arms on the sink, taking in deep breaths.

 

It was nothing at all to do with the fact that Wonwoo was handsome and was sitting on his couch right now, no. That would be ridiculous. It's just… Junhui could easily read everyone. Their body language was enough for Junhui to know how to act and how to treat each person. But Wonwoo.. he couldn't read the boy, and that had him frustrated. He just wouldn't know what to  _ do  _ near him or what to  _ expect  _ from him. 

 

“Is everything… okay? I can come back another day, you know..”

 

_ Great,  _ Junhui thought.  _ He won't even let me think properly. _

 

“Everything's fine, I’m just a little tired.” Junhui managed to smile small. “Let's do it?”

 

Wonwoo opened a smile and allowed himself to enter the small bathroom. “Okay, so I would like you to cut it on the sides and the back, but only a little bit on the top.”

 

Junhui's smile grew wider and he positioned himself on Wonwoo’s back to start the work. “You’ll owe me one,” he said with a smug grin, being able to look at Wonwoo thru the mirror. 

 

“Don't worry I’ll pay back at some point.” 

 

Junhui started, following the instructions of the other boy, and being lead by his vast knowledge that he acquired after years of  cutting his own hair and some friends’. They talked a little about random stuff, mostly music and uni, sharing experiences and some useless facts about themselves. 

 

“Well, there you go,” Junhui stepped back to see the result, “if there is something you don't like, just tell me.”

 

Wonwoo leaned himself so he was closer to the mirror, turning his head slightly to both sides so he could check it. “It's great! Thank you so much, Jun.”

 

“Turn around, let me just..” Wonwoo turned to face him, and Junhui adjusted the other's fringe with his fingers, gently. Junhui took some seconds to do it, and only when he finished he realized Wonwoo was deeply staring at him. They locked their gazes, making Junhui feel oddly small. Wonwoo raised his hand and touched Jun’s face, his thumb pressing softly against the other's warm skin. Junhui reached the taller’s arm, and pulled him a little closer and..

 

“I’m hoooome!” Seokmin opened the door yelling, making the two other boys jump in surprise. Seokmin walked to the bathroom with a bright smile. “Woah, your hair looks really cool!” 

 

“I know right,” Junhui said with a smug smile. “I can be useful sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, hard to believe. It helps that Wonwoo is handsome to be honest.”

 

“Yeah, you shouldn't brag yourself so much,” Wonwoo said, joining the teasing.

 

“Well, you're welcome, Wonwoo.” Junhui answered, making the latter laugh. 

 

Seokmin walked away from the bathroom, with the other two following him. “Would you like something? We don't have much but, um…” he opened the minibar they had in their room, “there's coke and some beers.”

 

“I’m fine, really. I think I must leave now, I guess I bothered Junhui too much already.”

 

“No, don't worry. Junhui is here exactly to be bothered.” Seokmin answered, making Wonwoo laugh.

 

“I'll come bother him other times then. I also have an essay to do now, so…”

 

“Okay, you can come anytime,” Seokmin threw his body on the couch, waving friendly at Wonwoo, who waved back and left. “He's nice. I like him.”

 

“Yeah, he's nice.”

 

“So um… did anything happen when I was out?” Seokmin asked with a smirk.

 

“No. You came in as soon as I finished cutting his hair.”

 

“Then I'll take longer next time.”

 

“Ha.” Junhui said ironically. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and checked it.

 

**[8 messages from 2 chats** **]**

 

**from: jeon wonNO**

_ 18:35: thanks again sweetheart _

_ 18:35: i look even more handsome now _

 

Junhui literally  _ choked  _ when he saw that specific word in the ending of the first message. He couldn't believe Wonwoo.

 

**from: 바보**

_ 18:36: 100 won next time ;) _

 

He closed his convo with Wonwoo just to get another surprise.

 

**cheol added jeon wonNO to the group**

 

**jeon wonNO:**

_ 18:32: *eyes emoji* _

 

**cheol:**

_ 18:33: heyy there _

_ 18:33: i just wanted to invite you to my party off-campus this saturday so it was easier just to add you in the gc _

_ 18:34: hope you don't mind?? _

 

**jeon wonNO:**

_ 18:36: don't worry _

_ 18:36: tell me more about the party _

 

**바보:**

_ 18:37: honestly how did you even get wonwoo’s number _

 

**cheol:**

_ 18:37: well he gave me _

_ 18:37: jealous? ;)) _

_ 18:37: bitch ur not special _

 

**바보:**

_ 18:38: choke _

 

**cheol:**

_ 18:39: don't worry this ass is loyal to jihoon _

 

**바보** **_:_ **

_ 18:39: gross _

 

Junhui just knew he had no choice other than to accept the weirdo, tall nerd into his life. No big deal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are again, yayy
> 
> FUN FACT!!! wonwoo literally said he has Junhui's number saved as 바보 on his phone dkfjkf (shout out to mila for giving me the idea to add this to the fic)
> 
> today's chapter is a little basic but i promise you can expect big things to happen in the next one.  
> there might be a few typos but i'll correct it as soon as i review the chap.
> 
> please comment if you liked, I'd really appreciate if you tell me what you think and how you feel about this story. is there anything i can make it better? please let me know
> 
> btw (sorry for making this an actual BIBLE but) i've been a little insecure about my writing, especially my grammar. since you know english is not my first language, i might make some mistakes without realizing. please, if you see any mistakes, feel free to point it out!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it. You can always find me on my twitter: @supersvtn.


End file.
